Generally, in a rebar tying machine, it is important to reduce errors by ensuring a sufficient tying force. Accordingly, a desired curl diameter has to be formed. In order to obtain the desired curl diameter, it is necessary to decrease a non-uniform degree of the curl diameter during a production or to increase a tying width of the curl diameter of the tying machine itself.
Various members are used to form the curl diameter, so that it is difficult to form a predetermined curl diameter due to tolerances of the members . In particular, when a diameter of a rebar as an object to be tied is large, it is necessary to increase the curl diameter. When the curl diameter is large, a problem arises in that a production is difficult because required processing precision becomes very strict.
Therefore, it may be supposed that the above-described problem is handled by adjusting the attachment positions of the members used to form the curl diameter. Accordingly, it is possible to form the correct curl diameter by adjusting errors caused by the tolerances of the members (for instance, see JP-A-07-132914).
Incidentally, in members for guiding a wire so as to form a curl diameter, some of the members may tend to clog the wire. Particularly, the wire clogging may easily occur in a front-end guide member which is the most important to form the curl diameter. For instance, when the tying machine is operated in a state where there is a very little remaining amount of the tying wire wound around a wire reel, a feed operation is stopped in a state where the front end of the wire does not protrude from the guide member. As a result, a problem arises in that the cut tying wire remains in the tying machine. Since it is not possible to remove the remaining wire to the outside, a user needs to detach the guide member so as to remove the remaining wire. At this time, after the detaching operation, it is necessary to again attach the guide member to an original position.
However, as described above, since the wire curl diameter is adjusted by a very delicate operation and the curl diameter becomes different when the attachment position of the guide member is slightly different, it is very difficult for a user to attach the guide member to the original position. As a result, a problem arises in that troubles occur in a tying operation after the detaching operation.